me and my imaginary mask
by emijonks2000
Summary: what if naruto was wearing a mask all these years? what if shikamaru was the one to crack it? smart naruto, bloodline naruto, almost god-like naruto, pairings, narushika, onesided kyuunaru and hinanaru, sakasasu etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based just before the chunnin exams, all of team 7 (Kakashi's) are 12 years old and Sasuke is still in the village. Kakashi has just come out of the meeting about the chunnin exams and has just arrived at the meeting place for his awaiting team, two hours late.**

**Naruto's POV**

"You're late!" I winced as Sakura yelled at our teacher, normally I would be yelling for my masks cover but I have a splitting head ache, ok, the truth is, last night one of my spying shadow clones got drunk, very drunk and dispelled leaving me with the hangover and over there a very annoyed girl who's soon to be fuck disappeared.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at my silence but just shrugged it off, it's not as if he actually cares about me, no, this is just his job, to look after the stupid nine tailed jinchuuriki.

"Sorry I'm late I was just in a meeting…" he put his arm behind his head and grinned cheesily.

Sakura obviously didn't believe him but I did, over time I'd discovered how to tell when he's lying and telling the truth, '_so it's the chunnin exams again huh? I can't believe he entered us.'_

"You see, the chunnin exams are coming up soon so I thought I'd enter us, "Of cause it's an individual choice whether you go or not, so don't worry, if you're not ready just don't go." He mainly looked at Sakura while saying this, _'oh, so he's trying to make sure she's emotionally ready and isn't pressured by us two as we both know you need to be a team of three to enter.'_

"Tomorrow at three is when you need to go to the training arena 4 to sign up, you have until then to make your decision, bye." With that he shot off, _'so, how do I convince Sakura to take the exam?'_

I grinned, perfect, "I hope you come tomorrow Sakura-Chan, otherwise it would be ages with just me and Sasuke for ages, without you, you would barely see us?" I fake pouted and used my sickly sweet voice I hate; I knew she would accept as she would want to be around Sasuke for as long as possible.

Sasuke "hn" ed and started walking away, Sakura closely behind asking him to go out with him and asking him to train with her, with them gone Naruto let slip of part of his mast and clutched his head, damned alcohol.

I heard kakashi yell out, "Naruto!" to me before I passed out.

I still had some of my senses, enough to feel that kakashi had caught me and had picked me up, I still couldn't open my eyes or talk but I could feel.

He started jumping from roof to roof back to my apartment, he jumped in through the open window and placed me on my bed, I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Kakashi was bent over me with a concerned look on his face, "Naruto, are you alright, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired is all." I laughed it off smiling my fake grin which reassured him as I couldn't exactly say it was a hangover, could I?

"Ok, get a good night's sleep then."

"I will, thanks kakai-sensei."

With that he nodded and left, shutting my window behind him.

I sighed, even kakashi didn't notice that anything was odd about me; I walked into my bathroom and undid my genjutsu. Ah it felt nice to be in this form, what I really look like without my genjutsu is really different, I have; long, straight blond hair; a more angular, feminine face; my whiskers were longer and thinner; my eyes held tints of purple in; my nose was smaller; my frame was thin and muscular but not too much so; my skin was pale and fair, even compared to my blonde hair; altogether I looked a lot more like a girl, and a lot more dangerous and odd, living like this would attract too much unwanted attention.

I took of my clothes and stepped into the shower, it really did feel nice to be out of my genjutsu, I heard a noise but I guess it was just the water pipes. I washed my hair which took around five minutes because my hair is so long, sometimes I'm a bit girly when it comes to hair, not that anyone's here to care…

"**So what do I count for kit?"**

"_Do you really have to spy on me while I'm in the shower?"_

"**Sorry kit but I'm stuck here."**

I sighed and got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist, should I put my genjutsu on, nah, no ones here to say anything.

I walked out of the bathroom, "Ah Naruto there you are…" I stared at Shikamaru who was stood right in front of me, how did he… the noise! "N-Naruto..?" oh no, what should I do?! I looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, it's me. This is what I look like without my genjutsu." Would he hate me now… would he be scared?

All he did was stare at me for a minute before whispering "wow…"

"Hehehe, I do look a bit different now, don't I?" I smiled hoping that he would just leave it, but I knew he wouldn't, he's too smart for that.

"You… you're not as dumb and weak as you make out to be, are you?"

"What..?" he can't have figured me out, could he?

"I know your lying; you look really smart like that."

"Fine, you got me. I'm smarter than I act," I could see the blush on his cheeks as my voice went calmer and at least two octaves lower, I lent closer to his face and said, "do you like this side of me?" I saw him gulp, it looked so cute.

I lent in closer and closed the gap between us, I was kissing him…

…

"Ugh" I opened my eyes groggily.

"**Your awake, nice dream?" **I could practically sense his smirking as he could always see what I was dreaming about.

"_So it was a dream, huh?"_ I was really disappointed; I thought that we could finally be together, I guess not…

***Sigh* "Kit… if you like him so much just tell him, everything."**

"_You know I can't do that."_

I could tell that Kyuu was sad as he always wants to make me happy but, it just can't happen.

I turned off the now cold shower, put on my genjutsu, a towel and walked out of my bathroom, no one's here; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

I got changed into my PJ's and was about to go to bed so I could train in my mindscape when I heard a knock at my door.

Who could that be?

I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Shikamaru, "Hey Shika what's up?" my overly cheery voice sickening me though it's a good thing my hang over was mostly gone now.

"Hey, our team is entering the chunnin exams, is yours?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised that kakashi entered you, do you think that you and Sakura will be ok?" why do they always underestimate me and put me with Sakura.

"**Kit…"**

"If I don't pass the exams I won't become hokage, besides, the exams can't be too hard." The last part was true at least; they were going to be easy.

"I guess you're right." He was smiling but I could tell he was lying, "I'd better get home." He smiled and walked off.

I shut the door and collapsed with my back against it, I started crying, he thought I was like Sakura, Sakura, I thought of all people he would get it.

"**Kit. Are you going to be ok?"**

I shook my head, _"Why? Why does it have to be like this? I-I thought that he would know, I thought he wouldn't judge me, I thought, I thought."_

Kyuu turned into his human form and comforted me, **"You know; I could help you forget him." **He was murmuring into my ear so I barely heard him.

I turned a bit to face him, _"What do you…?"_ he suddenly kissed me. I pushed him off me and put my hand over my mouth, "WTF!" (What the fuck!)

I quickly exited my mindscape, _"If you want to live then don't talk to me or come near me for a while… just… leave me alone."_

At least Kyuu knows when to drop things and leave things alone, I just don't know why he did that? Why..?

I broke down crying again, it was going to be a long night, if only I could sleep without going into my mindscape and meeting Kyuu.

**Six o'clock in the morning**

I ended up crying for most of the night but I pulled myself together at three but I was so upset that at eleven last night my genjutsu broke.

I'd better get ready; I had a shower to freshen up before putting on my genjutsu making sure that you couldn't see my exhaustion and red eyes from crying. **"Naruto, I know you're mad but you deserve to know, the reason I kissed you is because I hated seeing you o upset and, and I love! I know you might not forgive me but, I hope you can."**

*Sigh* _"J-just give me, a day, I'll listen to you tomorrow, for now, could you just give me space_?" I asked him hopefully and he begrudgingly said yes. I was happy and glad he'd said that but I just nodded and paid attention to what was going on around me.

I looked at the clock, seven am, I'd better set of to wait for them, I don't think I'll have breakfast today, I'm not feeling great.

I could tell Kyuu wanted to say something, _"Just say it."_

"**Please eat something, you know what happened before."**

"_Tsk, one time, it's not that big a deal."_

"**Do you know how hard it was to heal you, you went anorexic! Wait. Does this mean you forgive me?!"**

"_I guess."_

Oh, I'm here, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura-Chan!"

"Dope."

"Ugh, why did YOU come, you won't make it through five minutes!"

I pouted (yeah right) "Your so mean Sakura-Chan! Come on lets go."

"Hn." Is that seriously all he does?

We all walked to the building and walked up the stairs, when we were on the second floor, two chunnin disguised as genin were standing in front of a door and holding a genjutsu over the second floor, the room they were stood in front of was disguised as the room we needed to go in, I almost didn't stop as it was so obvious but my mask wouldn't know this.

I didn't even have to look twice to tell it was a genjutsu and apparently Sasuke had figured it out and by the way he was looking at Sakura he thought that she had figured it out as well but I could tell she hadn't, she really is useless, does she really think she has a chance with Sasuke?

So how should I react? What should I do? _"Any idea Kyuu?" _ He just shrugged; I hope Sasuke does something soon so I don't have to decide myself.

"You should just drop the genjutsu, you aren't fooling us." Thank you Sasuke.

They released the jutsu on the building but not on themselves; "So you figured it out then?"

"Yep, and you can release the genjutsu on your selves as well." I was smiling and saying this so casually that everyone who 'knew' me was shocked.

"**You idiot, that genjutsu was a higher level, only a middle level chunnin should be able to see through it and with such ease…" **

"_Woops."_

**Shikamaru's pov**

How could he tell, even I couldn't, that was a really high level jutsu, he just walked off with his team, I followed swiftly my team running after me.

"Well done, I'm glad you all came, if you hadn't you wouldn't have been able to enter because you had to be in a team, I didn't tell you so that none of you would be pressured. Good luck." What?! Kakashi hadn't told them that they needed to enter as a team! But last night Naruto knew?

Don't tell me he figured it out himself? But there's no way he's that smart, but he must be, how? There's no mistaking it, Naruto is a lot smarter than he acts.

'_Do you think that you and Sakura will be ok?' _crap, I said that? He's way better than Sakura, than all of us!

Shit, I bet he hates me now, but why would he act like this, I have to ask him.

We walked in just after them and I immediately went up to Naruto, "Naruto, would you come over here please; I need to talk to you."

**Naruto's pov**

"Sure." Why does he want to talk to me, is he worried that I'll hold him back?

"Why?

Huh, "Why what?

"Why do you pretend to be dumb when you're so smart?" how?

"How do you know?"

"It's pretty obvious Naruto, I don't know how smart you are but I know you're smarter than this."

"I guess, maybe, come on, and let's go back."

So now he's figured it out, maybe he likes me back?

We walked in just before Ibiki did, not many people knew who he was but I did as last year I disguised myself with a genjutsu and got an internship there for a month working with him, he's not actually that scary.

"…If they see you cheating you'll lose points…" if they SEE you, that means you can cheat as long as they don't catch you, clever, so this test is on how well you get information and from who, a good test, clever, I wonder if Shika's figured it out yet?

They handed out the tests; I noticed that five of us were chunnins with the answers, the sources to get the answers from.

When I looked at the test I practically yawned, it was so easy.

When he said we could start I got the first question within five seconds, I finished the whole thing within ten minutes, **"Kit, don't you think that this is blowing your cover, besides, this test doesn't really matter."**

"_I know, but I'm tired of everyone underestimating me, I'll drop my mask, just a little."_

"**Good for you kit, why don't you use this time to catch up on your sleep?"**

"_Good idea."_

**Ibiki's pov**

It's fifteen minutes into the test, apparently the jinchuuriki brat entered this year, I wonder how he's doing; I looked up at the brat.

HE'S ASLEEP!

I walked up to him and looked at how much he'd done; apparently he's stupid so he may have given up.

I looked at it, it was all complete, all of it in fifteen minutes and it was all original, and he hadn't cheated.

This was no idiot, if anything he was a genius, no; he was a genius, but how? Everyone always says he's stupid, but this boy can't be the same as the one they described.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that it had been an hour so one of the instructors had to come up to me to tell me.

"That's the end of your test brats, now for the last question…"

**Naruto's pov**

I woke up, "So if any of you want to leave, now is your chance." People started raising their hands and leaving.

"**Kit, your little crush is about to put their hand up, you have to do something, activate your Nara blood line."**

"_But if Shikamaru sees me use his bloodline even though I'm not a Nara he'll get suspicious."_

"**So, he won't know, and if he does just tell him the truth that you've got lots of random bloodlines including the Nara one."**

"_Fine."_ I used shadow possession to stop Sakura from putting her hand up, I might as well help everyone else, and I stopped everyone who was wavering using the same method.

I Ibiki looked shocked that no one else put their hand up but said, "Well done you all pass." I smiled and released everyone.

Then Anko walked (jumped) in and told us about the next stage, "Ok all of you may go, you too Anko, except Naruto Uzamaki."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you not intimidated by me? How did you do so well? How did you stop people from leaving?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that I left a shocked and confused Ibiki.

**Next chapter I'm going to write about what happens in the forest of death, do you like it so far, and are you ok with the pairings narushika and one sided kyuunaru? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the previous feedback from chapter one, I really appreciate it; please review this chapter as well.**

**Naruto's pov**

"Ok, brats, for this test, you will be put in the training area 44" (I can't remember which one it was so I guessed, sorry.) "You will be given either a heaven or earth scroll and your goal is to get to the tower in the middle with both a heaven and earth scroll, don't open them or else you will be disqualified. Anny questions? Good. Now go sign a form over there so that if you die we won't be blamed and get your scroll."

We walked up to the tents and did what we needed to, **"Kit, do you sense him?"**

"_Yes, that is defiantly Orochimaru, you fancy fighting him?"_

"**Might as well do, there's nothing else that's interesting around here."**

"_Ok, so when we get in there I use a clone to stay with my team and I will go off to fight Orochimaru, ok?"_

"**Yes."**

We walked up to our gate and the second it opened jumped in, I quickly created a shadow clone and ran away when they weren't looking.

I used my enhanced senses and managed to track Orochimaru down after ten minutes.

"Orochimaru, should you really be here, nice body by the way." I smirked as he whipped around, glaring at me.

"Who are you and how did you know who I was?" he was hissing at me trying to be intimidating, it obviously didn't work but he was trying at least.

"You know who I am, here, let me give you a hint, I'm the demon boy." I smirked even more as he gasped in realization.

"N-Naruto! But, how?! You look so different!"

"I know, but this is how I actually look."

"Well boy, you must be stupid to want to fight me!"

"Hm, we'll see, now, what clan do you fear the most, the Uchihas?" his eyes widened, "Bulls eye I'm guessing."

I activated the sharingan (I hope I spelt this right) in one eye and just to scare him, the rinegan in the other (I hope I spelt this right). He started to back away…

**Sorry, I know this was short but I was in a rush, I will update soon.**

**I'm currently writing another story for Naruto where Naruto becomes the demon lord and summons the first, second and fourth hokage's back and I was wondering about the pairings, here's a list or possibilities, please tell me which of them would be best, you can pick side pairings as well;**

**Naruto x Hashirama (the first hokage) or Hashirama x Naruto **

**Naruto x Tobirama (the second) or Tobirama x Naruto**

**Naruto x Minato (the fourth/his dad) or Minato x Naruto**

**Naruto x a demon or a demon x Naruto**

**Hashirama x Tobirama (sorry I can't see it with Tobirama as seme and Hashirama as uke)**

**Hashirama/Tobirama x Minato (I can't see it the other way round)**

**No threesomes. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the reviews! For the story I have told you about I have decided to do Hashirama x Naruto fic called 'love of the past' it should be up by tomorrow. The summary is  
**_**'Naruto decides to get help from the past to try and get the Kyuubi a body, what will happen when an unexpected love occurs and over protective father goes too far? As well as trying to keep his secret hidden, how will Naruto's life change? Hashinaru, one sided minanaru and slight tobisaru.'**_

**Naruto's pov, the fight with Orochimaru…**

"So brat, you really think that you could beat me, huh? Do you not know who I am? I am Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin that is ten times stronger than you."

"Actually, it's you who doesn't know who their opponent is; for I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous nine tails jinchuuriki; I am the Kyuubi's current container and one of the few jinchuuriki with a friendship with their demon so can get power from them; I am also one of the few people to have practically every blood line."

I smirked, "Those eyes…"

"Yes, you've heard of Nagato, better known as Pein correct, I have the same eyes as him. Do you fear me now?" he was backing away.

"How, it can't be possible, can it? But you're just a dumb, naive brat, aren't you? One of the weakest in your year and dead last? There's no way you could wield this much power, why don't you use that power to fight against the people who abuse you?" there was confusion clear in his ramblings.

"Tell me, Orochimaru, would you have let your guard down this much around me had you know my strength's? And, in general, would you have your guard down more against a child genius who wielded the nine tails power, or a dead last who had no knowledge of his birth rights and his tenant? Hm? Now do you understand?" he was backing away scared of how smart I was.

"Leave me alone!"

I rushed forwards and held a knife (what do they call them, please tell me!) to his throat, "No." I slit his throat and he died instantly.

"N-Naruto?! Just how strong are you?! Wow! Please train me, I I'm sorry for how I've acted, but, please Naruto, you're so strong and I want to be able to beat my dad and take over the Nara clan, please?!" I spun around, when did Shika get here?

"Fine, how about during the break we get, we ask for permission to go on a training trip outside the village and I train you, and me, so when we come back we will be extremely strong, if that isn't too 'troublesome'?" I was smiling at the end and he nodded eagerly, "Well bye, we had better get back to our teams now, don't tell anyone about this by the way."

"Ok, bye Naruto." We both went our separate ways.

A group of my clones surrounded me and gave me about five of each type of scroll; I nodded to them before dismissing them.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura, I've got tonnes of scrolls, don't worry." They gawked at the masses of scrolls before taking some off me so we could run to the tower and get this over with.

When we arrived at the castle we walked into the main hall and read a big sign, I grabbed two scrolls and opened them together, "Well done team, you passed!" (I'm pretending that Kakashi was the one who came)

"Sensei?!" both Sakura and Sasuke screamed this while I just stood there.

"Go down the hall and you'll find some rooms for you to stay in."

"Sensei, could you ask the hokage Sama to come here please, I wish to speak with him."

"Sure…" he was taken aback by how polite I spoke to him.

With that he disappeared and we walked towards our designated areas.

There was a *poof* of smoke and the third appeared in the middle of it, "Naruto, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, but in private please," the hokage nodded and lead me into a room and set up a sound barrier, "Not this private, but, I was wondering if during the time we have to train, could me and Shikamaru Nara go on a training trip away from the village?"

"Yes, but, why the Nara not one of your team mates?"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't get on very well with my team."

"Fine, I will give you a pass to be away from the village to train."

"Thank you." He nodded and left.

I walked out to be confronted by my team mates, "What was that dope?"

"It doesn't concern you so please stay out of it."

"How dare you speak to Sasuke-kun like that?!"

"Easily." I smirked as she gasped in surprise.

"Yo, Naruto, you spoken to the hokage yet?"

"Shika?! Yep, he's giving us permission."

"Great."

"Ok teams, times up, not many of you brats have survived, the next exam will be a one on one combat in a month, you have until then to train so scram." Anko yelled at us and we all left swiftly.

As I passed her I whispered, "You may want to search in the forest for a dead snake, it'll be worth your time." She stared at me blankly before getting what I was on about and jumping away as fast as she could.

Me and Shika walked to the hokages office to collect our passes *Knock* *Knock* "Come in. ah boys, I assume you're here for your passes, here." he handed us our passes.

"How long are we allowed to stay out of the village and will you tell Shika's parents?"

"You may go for as long as you like just remember that the chunnin exam starts again in a month. I'll tell your parents that you're on a training mission, is that ok Shikamaru?"

He nodded and we walked off.

**2 years later in Konoha, hokage's pov**

"What should we do hokage Sama? Our son Shikamaru has been gone for two years now and no one can find him or Naruto?"

"I don't know, I did tell them that they could go for as long as they wanted to."

"I just hope that Shikamaru comes home safe."

"Yes, you may stay in here for a bit if you like to see if we receive any news?" the Nara's nodded.

**Naruto's pov, walking towards Konoha**

"Do you think that any things changed at Konoha Shika?"

My boyfriend (Yay!) shook his head and replied, "No, they are too stuck in their ways to change, do you think any ones missed us, I mean, we did end up staying away for a bit longer than anticipated?"

"People will miss you, maybe me. Oh here's the gate." We walked in side by side only to be stopped my guards,

"Halt, who are you?" we showed them our passes and they gasped, "Quickly, come with me to the hokage!"

We followed the ninja to the hokage and entered without knocking, "What is it that you barged in?"

"Hokage sama, its Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Son, were so glad you're safe! We thought that the demon boy had got you in trouble!"

They froze as Shikamaru held his sword dangerously towards them, "No one calls Naruto a demon, you hear me?!"

"Shika, what have I told you about threatening family?" I said this in a strict, scolding tone and he looked down guiltily,

"Not to."

"Especially…"

"Especially if they're last asses."

"Except…"

"Except you didn't say asses I did."

"Good boy."

"You really have changed son, what happened to things being troublesome?"

"I got over that weird faze."

"We're glad you're back boys, would you like to join your old teams?"

"Maybe, depends on what Naruto says when he sees them."

"Ok, Mrs Nara, would you like to get team Kakashi and team Asuma."

She nodded and went off returning a few minutes later with two teams. "Naruto? You look so cute, even more so than Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura; let me warn you, the last person to hit on Naruto, well, let's just say they couldn't find her corpse."

"Like I said, she was just talking to me."

He shrugged, "So Naruto, how come you didn't come back for the exams? This team missed you."

"Yeah right! Anyway, Shika got us in trouble with some Iwa Nin, so we couldn't come back in time so we decided to stay away for the rest of our training."

"Dope, we had to pull out because of you, don't tell me you were just scared?"

"No, we just didn't see the point in fighting weaklings like you. I'm hungry now so is it ok if we leave to go hunting for a rabbit?"

"Naruto, how could you hurt the poor rabbit?!" both Ino and Sakura screeched this at the same time.

"Yeah, crisps are much better."

"Sorry Choji but Naruto and I only eat fresh food, like rabbit. It's the best!"

"You really have changed son."

"I know; I'm not lazy anymore."

"Well, do you want to join your teams and participate in the chunnin exams?"

"No thank you but I can tell that Naruto would end up killing them."

"You're right Shika."

"I doubt you could kill me, your sensei."

"Really, I killed Orochimaru."

"What, that was you?!"

"Duh. I'm really strong, even without Kyuu's help."

…

**Please review!**


End file.
